Happy Halloween For You
by Teella
Summary: É Halloween e isso não impede que dois sentimentos se revelem...


**Sinopse: **É Halloween e isso não impede que dois sentimentos se revelem...

**Anime: **Angel Sanctuary

**Gênero: **Romance

**Disclaimer: **Angel Sanctuary e afiliados pertence a Kaori Yuki.

**Notas da Autora: **Uma fic em comemoração a época do ano que eu tanto acho graça, e uma homenagem singela a um casal que eu amo muito – não, não Sara e Setsuna, mas o próximo será! Peço desculpas pelo atraso, mas o Fanfiction havia me bloqueado até hoje. Feliz Halloween para vocês!

**Happy Halloween For You**

Por Teella

* * *

Do alto da torre mais famosa do Japão ela os observava. Toda aquela agitação e gritaria do entardecer do dia trinta e um de outubro.

A aprendiz de Arcanjo lançava um olhar curioso a toda aquela movimentação na cidade. Para que o alvoroço? Seria uma data festiva? Mas o Dia de todos os Santos seria apenas no dia posterior...

Ergueu-se no pico de ferro da torre, deixando os cabelos livres para dançarem de acordo com a vontade do vento, que anunciava o presságio da vinda de uma tempestade.

"Bela noite para uma festa...", ironizou ela, já expondo suas asas e alçando vôo pelo céu tonalizado de laranja. Coisa que não iria durar muito.

Ao longe pesadas nuvens se aproximavam, de uma cor tão melancólica quanto o olhar do Arcanjo que permanecia escorado junto à parede. Lentamente moveu os olhos em direção àquela que sobrevoava o lugar, indo pousar delicadamente fronte a entrada do prédio. Um suspiro desprendeu-se de seus lábios. Era melhor avisa-la antes que a mesma armasse uma Guarda Celestial a procura de Rosiel que no instante, não se encontrava.

"Senhor?", sua voz se fez presente por todo o recinto, mas isso não fez a presença de quem chamara se formar. "Senhor!", voltou a chamar.

"Não está".

Ela se virou em direção aquela voz que tornara-se seu veneno desde a primeira vista. Franziu o cenho ao verificar quem era. E ignorando o que acabara de ouvir, tornou a chamar por Rosiel.

"Já disse", Catan murmurou, mantendo a expressão séria e mórbida de sempre, mesmo sobre o olhar furioso da menina.

"E eu já te falei pra nunca me dirigir à palavra!" Brandiu, dando-lhe as costas e saindo do apartamento.

Seguiu em direção as escadas, subindo os degraus cada qual com mais força que a depositada no último. Empurrou a porta de aço, sentindo o vento frio roçar-lhe a pele. Mirou o céu.

Aquele que outrora exibia uma coloração alaranjada, variando até o escarlate agora mais parecia um manto cinza, salpicado em alguns lugares de pontos cintilantes, quase invisíveis. Um raio riscou o céu, sendo acompanhado de uma estrondosa trovoada.

O anúncio da chuva já estava dado.

Kirie girou os olhos. Uma chuvinha de nada não iria deixa-la sozinha com Catan, muito menos sem a presença do seu mestre. Continuou em frente até atingir o centro do terraço, virando para todos os lados. Ele não estava ali, e muito menos perto...

Exibiu as asas mais uma vez, inclinando-se para voar. Porém uma mão segurou seu pulso esquerdo, impedindo-a.

"E ele pediu para não ser incomodado".

Ela soltou um grunhido, puxando com força seu braço de encontro a si, em uma tentativa de ver-se livre. Mas ele não deixaria assim tão fácil, estava começando a ficar cansado das ignorâncias da garota.

"Me largue!", gritou, mais uma vez tentando livrar-se. "Eu quero ir procurar Rosiel!"

"Hoje é Halloween, o dia em que os mortos saem pela terra em busca de suas vidas, há muito perdidas... Sabe o que isso significa?", ele a encarou. "Que Rosiel busca pelo ser supremo de todos os mortos, para um pacto! Não deve ser atrapalhado."

"Que se dane Lúcifer, os dragões, os mortos... Que se dane tudo!" Ela praguejou, se debatendo.

A chuva começara a cair, com suas gotas plácidas, a fim de lavar e varrer a terra. E talvez as mentiras que circundavam e encobriam os sentimentos de uma menina, que no momento se encontrava com aquele que tanto odiava, e no fundo, também amava.

"Ele quer a Alexiel! Ele... Ele fará um pacto para... Você não percebe?", a expressão raivosa se desfez em um muxoxo, como se Rosiel fosse o único por quem ela realmente se importava. E sem saber, aquilo feriu o Arcanjo.

Os poucos minutos de silêncio entre os dois pareceram eternos enquanto eles apenas se olhavam, admirando como a chuva deslizava por seus corpos e encharcava-los por completos.

E Kirie se perdeu naqueles orbes acinzentados, deixando-se viajar por toda a alma daquele ser que era sua dádiva, e seu pecado... E lembrou-se de que ouvira quando pequena Jibrielle lhe contando que o amor e ódio andavam juntos, em uma linha tão fina quanto à do destino. E pela primeira vez na vida, pôde comprovar que sua antiga professora – e amiga – tinha razão...

Como um estalo, despertou daquele transe. Já adotando uma fúria muito bem ensaiada para ser interpretada com aquele que secretamente, adorava. Puxou o pulso para si, em mais uma tentativa frustrada de não ser tocada por ele, do que nada adiantou.

"Já disse para me largar!", exclamou, fazendo caretas. Catan estava realmente ficando furioso com aquilo...

Em um cerrar de olhos ele a jogou contra a parede próxima, depositando o peso de seu corpo sobre o dela, que estremeceu. As faces tão próximas, as respirações se misturando, os cheiros os inebriando... Aquilo era demais para a loira, mas o rapaz não parecia estar a fim de cessar.

Com a mão ainda livre ele prendeu a que sobrara da menina, e ela agora estava a sua mercê. Os olhos arregalados, as sobrancelhas arqueadas em surpresa e os lábios semi-abertos... Aquilo era tentador demais para o anjo...

Aproximou os lábios, ainda fechados, das maças coradas da garota, caminhando-se até o queixo em apenas um roçar de pele. Ele fez o caminho contrário, e desta vez subindo até o lóbulo da orelha direita para em seguida descer e depositar singelos beijos no pescoço alvo dela.

E ela parecia delirar.

Ele se afastou, encarando-a ali, junto à parede e calada, em um pedido mudo para que a beijasse. E Catan a obedeceria.

Tocou os lábios róseos da menina, sentindo-a prender a respiração em sinal de nervosismo. Ele sorriu. Lentamente abriu a boca, sendo seguido por ela. E no momento seguinte ele já explorava a cavidade úmida, deslizando e brincando com a língua da Arcanjo, que entregava-se àquele que tanto fingia odiar.

Os dois se separaram, sentindo os pingos grossos da chuva misturarem-se com o gosto ainda presente nos lábios de cada um. Catan afastou-se, dando as costas a ela. Mas não saindo antes de virar-se e dar um breve sorriso, pronunciando:

"Feliz Halloween para você."

Kirie levou as mãos tremulas até os lábios, tocando-os para ter certeza de que não fora um sonho. E a marca recente do beijo, ainda queimando em seus lábios era prova suficiente. E naquele instante todos os disfarces e máscaras foram jogados para o alto, revelando a verdadeira menina que só tinha medo de amar que realmente amava.

E desenhando seus lábios em um sorriso, sussurrou:

"Feliz Halloween para você também, Catan...".

**Fim**


End file.
